Veteran's Day
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU oneshot. While in America, Yami learns from Yugi what the holiday known as Veteran's Day is, and then does something special to honor those who have fought in wars the next day. R&R, please.


**Hey there! Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up one day. In my opinion, Veteran's Day is quite something, so in honor of those who have fought in wars, I decided to write this. I hope you like it. :) **

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to America Will Always Stand by Randy Travis belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up.**

* * *

><p><span>Veteran's Day<span>

In the city of San Francisco, California, Yugi Moto was quite excited, as he was sitting on his bed looking at a pin shaped like the American flag in his palm.

"Yugi, what is that – that object you're holding in your hand?" asked a well-known baritone voice.

Yugi looked up. Floating beside him in mid-air, his legs crossed in meditation, was the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. He was also looking at the pin in Yugi's hand.

"Hello, Yami," said Yugi. "This is a pin shaped like the American flag. I'm planning to wear it tomorrow."

"Why?" asked Yami.

Yugi had too much experience with Yami wanting to know all about the modern century and how things worked, as well as the holidays, too. Being in America, he somehow knew that Yami really wanted to know.

So he answered, "Well, Yami, tomorrow is Veteran's Day."

"‛Veteran's Day'?" asked Yami, scratching his hair – tri-colored (red, yellow and black) and spiky. "What is this holiday known as... Veteran's Day, may I ask?"

Yugi thought for a moment, and then pointed to the website Wikipedia, where there was an article on Veteran's Day.

He then explained, "You see, Yami, according to Wikipedia, Veteran's Day is ‛a federal holiday that is observed on November 11'. It coincides with other holidays such as Armistice Day or Remembrance Day, which are celebrated in other parts of the world and also mark the anniversary of the signing of the Armistice that ended World War I. It is, after all, quite something."

"Hold it, Yugi," said the former Pharaoh, holding up a transparent hand. "Don't you have school that day?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, Yami. As Veteran's Day is a federal holiday, I don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"I see," Yami mused. "How intriguing. Hmm... I wonder..."

******The next day******

It was Veteran's Day. At the cemetery, Yami, now having taken over Yugi's body for the day, knelt in front of the graves of all the men and women who had fought in and survived all the wars of the world.

The scars that were left. The blood that was shed. The wounds that were left behind – both physically and mentally.

The American flag pin gleamed brightly on the right breast of his blue jacket.

Yami smiled to himself. _Well, you guys, _he thought to himself, _at least you're in a better place now. And best of all, at least you have new lives as well. _

Then as Yami got to his feet, turned and was about to leave the cemetery, he then turned back, looked up at the American flag which was blowing gently in the breeze, and perked up his ears at the familiar tune that seemed to come out of nowhere and was currently floating in the breeze, accompanied by a baritone voice that Yami had heard before.

_She stands in the face of evil  
>and will not lose hope or faith<br>America, the land of freedom  
>Still the home of the brave<em>

_(Chorus:)_  
><em>So raise the banner called Old Glory<em>  
><em>Let us join our fellow man<em>  
><em>History will write the story<em>  
><em>America will always stand<em>

_Walking through the fires of danger_  
><em>There are those who gave their lives<em>  
><em>They're the world's greatest heroes,<em>  
><em>And we won't forget their sacrifice<em>

_(Chorus):_  
><em>So raise the banner called Old Glory<em>  
><em>Let us join our fellow man<em>  
><em>History will write the story<em>  
><em>America will always stand<em>

_America is not divided_  
><em>Our enemies, they will be stopped<em>  
><em>‛Cause we the people are united<em>  
><em>And still one nation under God<em>

_(Chorus):_  
><em>So raise the banner called Old Glory<em>  
><em>Let us join our fellow man<em>  
><em>History will write the story<em>  
><em>America will always stand<em>

It was then that, encouraged by the song, Yami tearfully smiled and then saluted both the veterans and the fallen soldiers.

_Thanks, you guys. You fought for our freedom, and although it was a terrible price to pay, you still won, _he thought.

Finally, Yami then turned and left for home, the smile still gracing his handsome visage.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Happy Veteran's Day to all of you. Be sure to thank a veteran for the freedoms we have now. :')<strong>

**Plus, nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
